XXX ing in Bed
by MissTeak
Summary: [Oneshot] A sweet, sexy oneshot exploring Sesshoumaru and Kagome's life after marriage! Ever imagined how their married life is like? Especially in bed? What do they exactly do in bed in the privacy of their home? [Sess♡Kag]


Disclaimers: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

A/N: Here's another oneshot of mine on Sesshoumaru and Kagome! Ever imagined what their married life will be like? Especially in bed? If you haven't, read my take on it! Enjoy!

It will be done in Kagome's POV.

**Title: XXXing in bed**

* * *

"_How can you do that? I've finally seen your true colors…To think I trusted you with all my secrets-"_

A strong hand grabbed my arm and tugged insistently on it. I ignored the tugging and shrugged the hand off, returning my attentions to the storybook I was reading. I was just getting to the exciting part.

"_I thought you were a good man…it seems like you are nothing more than a cheating scum!"_

How can Yuta do this to Momoko? I thought he was a good man too! I never expected the story to have such an unexpected twist to it. I have to finish it tonight, by hook or by crook. I borrowed it almost two weeks ago from the library, and despite reading it every night, I still haven't gotten to finishing it.

Pulling the covers up around myself, I shifted to find a more comfortable position against the padded headboard of my bed.

"_I've had enough, Yuta…I don't know how I can take anymore of this. I want to-"_

The tugging on my arm resumed with greater force, causing the book to shake in my hands.

"Sess!" I exclaimed, placing the book down on my outstretched legs. "I'm trying to read!"

"Can you not read for one night?" He asked, and I turned to face my husband with what I thought was a look of annoyance. But what I saw only gave me amusement, not annoyance.

His eyes held a pleading look, while his mouth was pursed in his special pout. My husband resembled a little puppy begging for some attention, but I reminded myself not to fall for his same old trick again.

I turned away, resisting the urge to laugh.

"No."

"Kagome…" He whined, leaning his head on my shoulder. He deliberately made himself sound like an upset child. "My dear wife…why are you ignoring me?"

I pointed to my shoulder with my left index finger, fixing a look of annoyance on my face until he removed his head. "Because I like reading in bed, my dear husband."

_Reading in bed…_

Sesshoumaru shook his head with an exasperated smile, before leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"I can think of many other things to do in bed, darling."

"Pervert." I muttered, wrinkling my nose at him before giving him a pinch on his cheek. "Aren't you tired from work?"

"I am, but thinking of you drives the fatigue away." He replied, placing his hand on my thigh. "Didn't you used to say we don't communicate enough?"

"Yes, but that was when you were busy with being a workaholic, going out at seven in the morning and returning at eleven at night. We talk a lot in bed now, don't we?"

_Talking in bed…_

"We do, but I prefer cuddling in bed." He whispered, removing the book from my hand and placing it by the bed. "You can read later, darling."

"Sess-"

"Shhh." He shushed, pulling me into his arms. I smiled in mock exasperation, before leaning into his warm embrace, wrapping my arms around him as well.

The feeling of his arms wrapped around my bare shoulders, and his body warmth seeping through the thin silk and lace of my nightdress, made me feel secure and all gooey inside. This is the magic he never fails to work on me; His touches are incantations to my body and soul.

_Cuddling in bed…_

He smells so masculine and sexy at the same time, the scent enhanced by the strong, steady beating of his heart.

"I bought you something on my way back just now…" He whispered, keeping one arm on me while reaching for something placed on the bedside table. "I think you'll like it."

"What is it?" I smiled, trying to look over his shoulder.

"Here." It was a plate of freshly sliced peaches. He held up a piece close to my mouth, but as I reached out to hold it with my hand, he shook his head and moved it away.

I smiled and drew my hand back, before opening my mouth obediently. He placed the slice of fruit in my mouth, and I took a big bite of it.

_Eating in bed…_

The flesh of the juicy peach split under the pressure of my teeth, releasing a delightful burst of sweetness in my mouth. A trickle of juice escaped from my lips to drip down my chin, before he leaned in to lick it up, before kissing me full on the lips.

His lips were warm, soft and demanding at the same time, and it was only moments before I quickly succumbed to his attentions. His tongue snaked into my mouth; loving me in the only manner he was capable of, stirring up emotions like no one can match.

It was so intimate, hot and unbearably sexy at the same time, sending tingles from our point of contact to the rest of my body. He made me feel exceptionally special and warm all over…

_Kissing in bed…_

We drew apart after what seems like long yet regrettably short, and I tried to catch my breath, while at the same time silently lamenting the end of the kiss.

"How was it?" Sesshoumaru asked, giving me a suggestive smile, indicating his double meaning.

I smiled reproachfully. How can he still talk after _that_?

"How?"

I nodded, still taking in breaths of air. "Good. Delicious."

He smiled and nodded back. "Of course. I got it especially for you."

I smiled back, and pressed my forehead against his.

_Smiling in bed…_

"I love you, Sesshy-poo." I whispered.

"I'll let that ridiculous nickname slip this once." He whispered back.

"Sesshy-poo." I whispered again, sticking my tongue out at him.

_Teasing in bed…_

He was silent for a moment, before suddenly pushing me onto my back on the bed, tickling me mercilessly.

"Sess, you evil…Let go of me!" I chided between laughs, writhing under his hands, trying to escape the sweet torture. "Let go! You big bully!"

He stopped after a while, before leaning over his face was directly above mine.

"Apologize."

I glared at him, before sticking out my tongue at him again. "Sesshy-poo!"

His hands attacked again, before I let out a shrill scream and tried to push his hands away. "This is…haha…not fair! Bully!"

"Not until you apologize, my love." He did not pause in his tickling. "You always call me cold fish, don't you? I'll show you how hot I can be."

_Playing in bed…_

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" I screamed, laughing uncontrollably at the same time.

"Am I still a cold fish, Kagome?"

"No!" I gasped between laughs, catching hold of my pillow and hurling it at him.

He dodged swiftly and increased his attacks. "Then what am I?"

"You're hot, alright? Egoisti-" I screamed, trying to run away from him, only to have him pull me back into another mind-blowing kiss.

This time round, the kiss was not as restrained as the previous one where we were simply cuddling. His hands roamed around my body while his mouth worked its magic, giving me a small sample of what was to come inevitably.

"Sess…tonight…?" I asked between the kiss, intertwining my fingers within those luxurious strands of his hair. Massaging his scalp gently with my hands, I pushed his face closer to mine, and he responded even more passionately than before.

"Hmm." He mumbled against my lips, before continuing the kiss. I could feel his hand gripping the back of my thighs.

I groaned against his ministrations, before the sneaky hand of his snaked up the short skirt of my nightdress to slip into my underwear…touching places which only he was allowed access to.

One thing led to another, and it wasn't long before the clothes were discarded and the nightly activities began…

_Loving in bed…_

When it came to an end, I fell back onto the bed, my head resting against the pillow. Breathing hard to catch my breath after a very passionate session of loving, I rolled over on my side to look at my husband in the face.

"You know, Sess, that's like the fifth time this week."

"I know, darling." The reply came with a smug look.

"My library book is due tomorrow, and it is precisely because of you that I do not have time to read it peacefully at night." I poked him in the chest with mock anger. "I had two weeks' time, you know."

"It's a romance novel, isn't it?"

I was a bit confused as to why he would want to know the genre, but I nodded anyway.

"Why would you want to read about love in books when you can make love right here with me?"

I blushed furiously, despite us being married. Smacking him on the shoulder, I exclaimed, "Why you-"

Sesshoumaru propped himself on his elbow, before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips, silencing me.

"Don't think you can always get away with just a kiss, Sesshoumaru." I muttered, wrinkling my nose at him.

He gave me another kiss.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Alright, alright," He raised a hand in defeat. "You go on reading your book, and take as long as you like. I'll pay the library fines."

"You said it!" I laughed, tweaking his nose.

_Laughing in bed…_

That night, before I drifted into dreamland, I realized that almost everything I do in this bed, I do it with him. My beloved husband, Sesshoumaru.

Everything seems possible, and everything is enjoyable,

_With him in bed…_

I'm glad I married him.

_

* * *

The End._

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this sweet, sexy little oneshot! I personally adored it! It was a great pleasure to write, and it gives me the fuzzies inside. LOL. **

**Please review if you enjoyed it!**


End file.
